deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Leander
Lily Minerva Cauldwell '''(née Leander')' (b. 9 November), more commonly known just as '''Inny, is a half-blood witch, the youngest daughter of Jedidiah and Lattice Leander (née Malfoy-Potter). She was named in honour of her maternal grandmother and previous Hogwarts Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. She was also the younger sister of Sirius, and the twin sister of Odysseus despite being born on a different day to him. When she was six years old, she witnessed her father's accidental death whilst experimenting with spells, making her the second Leander sibling capable of seeing thestrals aside from her older brother. Therefore, Lily and her siblings were raised by their mother alone in Godric's Hollow. Category:Fourth Generation Category:Half-bloods Category:Herb Users Category:Leander family Category:Married Individuals Category:Mentally Ill Individuals Category:Ministry Employees Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Potter family Category:Prefects Category:Sign Language Category:Spell Creators Category:Slytherin Biography Family Lineage Early Life Later Life Physical Description Inny was described to be an extremely pretty girl without even trying, and better yet a mixture of both her parents: she inherited her mother's naturally wavy brown hair and freckled nose, but her "startlingly blue eyes" were identical to those of his mother. Like her brothers, she considered her eyes to be her best feature, and another piece of her father. Inny's physique had always been described as "willowy and thin", so much so that her family questioned on several occasions whether she had been eating enough; according to her, it was only natural, but Aries Peltier theorised it was probably due to her number of bad habits, such as partying and engaging in herb use. Because of her beauty, she attracted a considerable amount of male attention during her Hogwarts years, most notably from her brother's friends. However, despite her hair being naturally wavy – she always kept it long – Inny sometimes used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to keep it pin-straight (a trick that was later used by her very own daughter, Ivory Cauldwell). It was later revealed that her hair was naturally a light brown, precisely the same shade as her twin brother's, and she dyed it herself when she was only ten years old. Though her mother tried to magic it back to its original state, Inny had apparently cried so much so that her mother allowed her to keep it. She was described as having an air of mystery about her and a very calm, cool voice. According to Gwendoline Mortan, Inny was "seemingly incapable of producing a genuine smile" unless in the presence of friends or family; otherwise, she would merely smirk, or her mouth would twitch up slightly. She favoured wearing extremely dark eye-makeup (her twin brother Odysseus asked her why she insisted on looking "like a panda") and sometimes wore colour-changing nail polish. She never gave much attention to her appearance unless she was going to a party, though she did not miss the opportunity to experiment with her uniform. She was often reprimanded by professors for being too provocative with her school uniform, such as cutting her skirt too short, which she wore underneath her robes. Otherwise, she dressed casually, with a particular affinity for grungier pieces and dark colours such as black. Inny also had "great skin" and apparently never suffered from any blemishes. During the Yule Ball, many of Inny's fellow students were taken with how pretty she looked. Some of her fellow family members even failed to recognise her initially, and was shocked when they did, for they had never seen her look quite so "put-together": her hair was sleek and wavy, and hanging over one shoulder. She wore robes made of a black, floaty material, and her blue eyes apparently "popped" because of the dark eye makeup she was wearing. She attracted some attention from her peers because of the Deathly Hallows necklace she was wearing. Some suspected her of being a dark witch because of this, but actually the necklace was simply an inherited possession and merely represented her belief in the tale. At Hogwarts Quidditch matches, Lily supported Hufflepuff against every House except Slytherin; to show her support, she would paint yellow streaks on her face and dress entirely in the same colour, a rare sight considering she was very rarely seen dressed in anything bright. Some time after her seventeenth birthday, Inny also got a tattoo of a crescent moon on her ankle. As this was done magically, several abilities came along with it: the stars surrounding it would twinkle when tapped with a wand, and the entire tattoo also had the ability to disappear at will. Personality and Traits tbc Although never as given to as much humour as her twin brother, Inny often displayed a remarkably dry wit. For instance, on finding out that Mallory Brunet-Potter was taking a large amount of owls, Inny asked her if she planned to eat or sleep at all that year. This humour became more cutting when applied to people Inny disliked. When finding out about the odd occurrences at Hogwarts, Inny sarcastically supposed that "Dagerfly must have been a warm-up act compared to this"; she responded to a threat that she was dead by casually commenting "funny, you'd think I'd have stopped walking around". After Matthew MacDougal flirted with her and called her good-looking, she simply told him that she heard that quite often and he'd have to "do a lot better than that". Inny also displayed wittiness when showing off her pet cat, remarking that when she first saw him she reckoned he was either "a very large cat or quite a small tiger". She was also known to apply his cutting wit to professors just as much as her fellow students. Her uncle Harry Malfoy-Potter, almost admirably, said that Inny had a definite attitude problem. Magical Abilities and Skills Relationships Parents Odysseus Leander Sirius Leander Etymology Quotes Notes * Lily is named after her maternal grandmother, Lily Luna Potter, and Minerva McGonagall, an old Hogwarts Headmistress. * Lily was ambidextrous: capable of using her left as well as her right hand effectively in magic. * Lily, while less manipulative than Sirius, was often compared to him. Her and Odysseus on the other hand were the opposite, with her being the tearaway and him being a "puppy" in comparison to his siblings. Odysseus, despite their differences, seemed to be the one to "give the detached and cool Inny a heart." * Despite being close with Ody, they were seen as very different, with her being the tearaway and him being a 'puppy' in comparison to his siblings. * She and her brothers all shared the same bright blue eyes. * Her Amortentia was Muggle petrol, the burning smell of a campfire, and spearmint toothpaste (which Reilly Cauldwell once pointed out she had on her face.) Trivia * Although they were twins, Lily and her brother Odysseus shared different birthdays. There was an eighteen-minute gap between their births, and Lily was born one side of midnight on November 9th whilst Odysseus was born on November 10th. Despite this they celebrated their birthdays on the 9th. * Her ambidextrous trait was something she had in common with her own daughter, Ember Cauldwell. Gallery Tumblr_mkwscyFfy61s7r334o1_500.png Inny3.gif Inny2.jpg Inny1.png z8naoj-l-610x610-dress-jewels-blouse-tv-skins-effy+stonem-grunge.jpg|Inny's sense of style